Strangers
by eveningmonster
Summary: Takara Fujishima, a lad who took photography as a profession, finds a subject for his camera and then he spotted a cat near a pile of trash. When he was about to take the picture, the cat ran and after that he notice there was someone laying on the pile of trash. What might Takara do?


_**Note: I don't own any of these characters in this story, only the story line. :)**_

_**Characters respectively belong to Abe Miyuki***_

* * *

Both were strangers, they weren't related to one another; they knew nothing about each other not until they have encountered one another.

A boy named Takara Fujishima, a lad who takes photography as profession and he aspires to be like his father to be able to take great pictures. He looks around to find a subject to practice his photography skills and there he spotted a cat near a pile of plastic bags filled with trash. By the time he was about to take a picture of the cat, it suddenly runs "damn" he said as he miss to take the picture.

Then he noticed there was a person lying near the pile of plastic bags, the person was unconscious and there's a bruise on his left side of his head. He look badly hurt, his house was right around the corner so he decided to take the person in to his house. "this guy sure is heavy" he said as he lifted the person from pile of trash.

After he have reached his house, he place the man to the sofa and took a first aid kit from the cabinet. He then unbutton the man's shirt and treated the wounds. There were many bruises he thought. "What did this guy got himself into..?"

He took a cotton from the first aid kit and poured some disinfectant on it. As he slowly try to clean the wounds his hand was grabbed *thud* he got pulled over the sofa. The hand grip was hard that made him flinch. "What are you doing?" the gaze of the other tells him that he doesn't trust no one.

It couldn't be helped after the situation he was earlier, and he was a stranger to him. Not connected by a string. Takara sighed.

"You've been through a lot have you?.." Takara caress the man's face which made the man surprised "don't worry I'm just gonna treat your wounds" he added smiling "pathetic.." the other said letting go of his grip on the other.

"Who are you calling pathetic?!" Takara argued and unintentionally touch the wound of the other with force. "Oww! you little.." the man glared which made Takara look away a bit "that wasn't my fault" he said sitting up. "now let me treat your wounds"

"don't bother" The man said and started to stand on his own and for some reason Takara felt irritated "I told you I'm gonna treat you!" Takara pulled the man back to the sofa, for a moment there the man was surprise of the sudden pull and got his head hit on the sofa's back. The man had no choice but to sit on the sofa, he haven't regain his strength anyway...

"Say what's your name?" Takara asks

"..."

"no answer huh? well anyways I'm Takara Fujishima" Takara said while putting bandages on the other's wound.

"say why did you help me?" the man asks "why? because you're hurt" Takara replied.

"You should have left me there" hearing that Takara sighed as if getting tired. "Idiot, how can I left an injured person laying there"

"anyways why don't you wait there at the table, I'll just heat up some cup noodles" with no complaint the man stood up and followed the other. "You're really short"

"Shut up, don't call me that" Takara pointed out, he doesn't really like to be called short. And he doesn't really like the sound coming from the guy his with right now.

_This man is rude _he thought.

While preparing the cup noodles, Takara wondered why was this guy was beaten up in the first place? but he figure that the man won't talk about it, he won't even tell him his name. This mysterious man who might he be?...and he just let him in, a complete stranger. Takara remembered that his dad told him to not let in strangers which he have already did, but it couldn't be help the person was injured, how can he leave him behind. It would make him guilty.

"Hey.." the man blows slowly onto the other's ear which startle the other.

"Don't just do that!" Takara blushed covering his other ear. For a moment there his heart was beating fast. "hmm.." The man seems interested at the other's reaction. "You've been spacing out" the man said.

"Oh sorry..here's the cup noodles if it's too hot just blow it"

The man took the cup and Takara stared at him "what?" the man stared back at him "Don't you have something to say?" it made the man thought

"What? you want me to repay you?"

"No not that, you could say thank you" Takara said " Uh..thank you.." The man said which Takara replied with a smile "you're welcome!"

The look on the other's face made the man think it's pathetic but it's not so bad. "Kiyomine.."

"what?"

"My name's Kiyomine Hosaka"

"Then nice to meet you Kiyomine" Takara patted the man's back as he pass by Kiyomine but the other didn't bother.

Kiyomine actually doesn't like others to call him by his name but today he would make an exception.

...

...

Two people came together, They're both strangers at start but slowly a connection will develop...

* * *

...

"Hey Kiyomine! I was just wondering, why were you beaten up?" Takara asks

"..."

"well if you don't want to answer it ok"

"It was a punishment from my grandfather..." He said "Punishment?" Takara was a bit surprise "Punishment for snucking out of his party"

With that response Takara couldn't say anything afterwards but only thought: "_This guy's family seems scary" __  
_

* * *

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Thank you for reading this_**

**_My imagination seems to be active and made me thought of this story line and that I had to put it here. I'm still thinking of the next part, once I've finished it I will post it here. _**

**_Reviews are appreciated. :)_**

_-eveningmonster-_


End file.
